


Todos los caminos

by Aisjustrunning



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (la traductora sabe algo de patinaje y piensa que la autora ha hecho un buen trabajo), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ansiedad, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Redes sociales, Translation, ilustración, la autora no sabe nada de patinaje, muerte de vicchan - no explícita, sin valor nutritivo, victor es un melodramático, victor feels, y la documentación tiene sus límites, yuuri feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: Una foto sacada de contexto, unas palabras al viento, un artículo adornado.Así nació la idea, totalmente falsa y que pertenecía al discurso de un político, de que Yuuri odiaba a Victor.





	1. Programa corto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tous les chemins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880997) by [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp). 



> Este fic es un fic de la alegría: lo he escrito en un impulso de gloriosa euforia y lo único que espero es que os haga pasar un buen momento.   
> Está patrocinado por los créditos de la serie y el vídeo [Handclap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783947)de [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina). Gracias por la revisión exprés y el gráfico que me has regalado del capítulo 3 :D :D :D :D  
> La cronología se basa en la temporada de patinaje del 2012 y os recuerdo que estp pasa en el mundo de Yuri On Ice, donde todo el mundo tiene derecho a querer a quién quiera y nadie tiene nada que decir. No lo digo yo, lo dice la autora de YOI. 
> 
> [Nota de la traducción: ¿Qué mejor forma de prepararme para los exámenes de francés que traduciendo fanfiction? Este fic me ha ayudado mucho y me ha hecho muy feliz, así que espero que os guste. Como siempre, no me lo ha revisado nadie, así que, si veis cualquier fallito, me lo podéis decir en los comentarios.]

Todo se debió a una serie lamentable de acontecimientos.

Tras una noche tan apacible como una sesión de tortura, Yuuri Katsuki se disponía a presentar su programa corto. Llegó a la pista de patinaje mientras, no muy lejos, Victor Nikiforov, cuya presencia en Skate America no se debía más que a una exigencia de sus sponsors, le hacía señas a una persona sin identificar que se encontraba ligeramente detrás del campeón japonés.

El cual, debido al estrés y a haberse quitado ya las gafas, había pasado a pocos metros de su ídolo sin verlo.

Phichit Chulanont, número uno tailandés, mejor amigo de Yuuri Katsuki y rey de las redes sociales, hizo una foto comprometedora y totalmente sacada de contexto del undécimo patinador el mundo ignorando enfáticamente un gesto de ánimo amable del semidiós del patinaje artístico. 

Pitchit subió inmediatamente la foto a Instagram con el texto: «¡Oh, el rechazo!»

Yuuri Katsuki realizó un programa corto plenamente respetable. Un periodista muy reactivo le preguntó a Victor Nikiforov qué le había parecido. El número uno mundial, que tenía una memoria muy selectiva, y a quien el nombre no le evocaba más que una vaga sensación de haberlo escuchado alguna vez, respondió algo totalmente genérico y accidentalmente desdeñoso sobre cómo, por desgracia, no podía ver los programas de todo el mundo y que se formaría una opinión el día en que —¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Yuri Kabuki?— compitiera con él la final del Grand Prix.

En su cabeza había sonado alentador. En el artículo del periodista, había sonado a burla.

Yuuri Katsuki, cuya presencia en las redes sociales era proporcionalmente inversa a la de Phichit Chulanont, no asistió a la explosión de popularidad de la foto de su amigo, que acabó como ilustración del artículo del periodista mencionado, en una página de noticias emocionantes, pero de dudosas veracidad. Se sobreentendía que claramente existía una cierta tensión entre Katsuki y Nikiforov.

Al día siguiente, el programa libre de Yuuri Katsuki le permitió alcanzar la cuarta posición: no se subió al podio, pero era un resultado respetable para él y tenía oportunidad de participar en la final si conseguía una medalla en la próxima prueba. Había respondido a los periodistas en un estado zombi total. Cuando alguien le había preguntado algo que no había entendido del todo sobre el programa de Victor, Yuuri había dicho simplemente: «Así es Victor», dando por hecho que se sobreentendía que no se podía dudar ni un solo minuto de la grandiosidad de su coreografía, de su ejecución, su postura, su ser en su totalidad, qué pregunta más tonta.

«¡El patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki declara que el número uno mundial no se sabe renovar!», se titulaban los artículos al día siguiente.

Las pocas voces razonables que señalaban que eso no era para nada lo que había dicho Yuuri se vieron ahogadas por los «¡OooooooOoooooh!» interesados de los demás.

Así nació la idea totalmente falsa que solo tenía cabida en el discurso de un político de que Yuuri odiaba a Victor.

*

—Estoy casi celoso —dijo Phitchit, contemplando el campo de batalla en que se había convertido la sección de patinaje de Tumblr.

Yuuri gimió, hecho una bola en la cama.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¡Phichit!

—Internet —respondió sabiamente su amigo antes de adoptar un tono impresionado—. No sabía que tanta gente odiara a Victor.

Yuuri se enderezó, abrazando un cojín contra el pecho.

—No son más que envidiosos —murmuró.

—Envidiosos que te han convertido en su representante. ¡Qué maravilla de ironía!

Yuuri apretó el cojín con más fuerza. Phichit, al ver que Yuuri estaba preocupado de verdad, se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¡No te preocupes! La gente seria no se cree nada de esto y lo sabes. Y tampoco nadie que te conozca un poco.

—Chris me ha enviado un mensaje con un pulgar hacia arriba esta mañana —respondió Yuuri en tono lúgubre.

—Chris no cuenta.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Phichit?

Phitchit funció el ceño.

—Podrías desmentirlo en Twitter, pero me temo que la gente se va a pensar que te estás retractando… Sobre todo porque nunca usas tu cuenta…

—¿Retractarme de qué? ¡Si no he dicho nada!

—¡Podrías escribirle una carta de amor a Victor! Bastará con que te grabe mientras hablas de su último campeonato del mundo junior.

Yuuri lo miró con esa mirada salida de tiempos pasados, la misma que habría puesto alguno de sus ancestros samuráis antes del harakiri.

—O podría terminar mi carrera —dijo, con una seriedad inquietante.

Phichit lo abrazó hasta casi ahogarlo.

—¡No bromees con eso! ¡Quiero estar en el Grand Prix contigo el año que viene! Pero, mira, ahora no tienes elección. ¡Tienes que llegar a la final y subir al podio, y una vez allí, puedes desmentir los rumores si alguien te pregunta! Además —añadió, alentador—, puede que Victor no haya visto nada.

*

> **Tienes 275 notificaciones nuevas**
> 
> Sk8teluvr54 : @v-nikiforov que piensas de yuri katsuki lol
> 
> tripletripleloop : @v-nikiforov acaba con katsuki ! ! ! ! !
> 
> iceicebb8 : @v-nikiforov por qué no le caes bien a yuri katsuki

*

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —vociferó Yakov—. ¡Una rata que llevara muerta tres días tendría más espíritu!

Victor llegó al borde de la pista haciendo oídos sordos y se apoyó en la barandilla para ver calentar a los demás.

—¡Victor! —gruñó Yakov.

—Sí, sí —murmuró el patinador.

Quizás el programa sería más emocionante si invirtiera el loop y el axel, pero ¿podría aguantar, físicamente? ¿Desde cuándo era necesaria esa pregunta? No había nada más deprimente que tener que contar con ese detalle. Además de notar que su coreografía iba a peor. Puede que la técnica de Victor fuera mejor que hacía diez años, pero el programa en sí mismo era a un patinador en la treintena lo que un Ferrari era a un quincuagenario.

A este paso, el año siguiente patinaría con un bastón.

Solo tenía que aguantar hasta el final de la temporada, pero cada nueva ejecución de _Stay Close To Me_ mataba un poco su amor por el programa.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Yuri con tono desdeñoso mirando el móvil.

—¡Y tú! —añadió Yakov—. ¿Crees que haciendo lo mínimo vas a ganar el Grand Prix Junior?

«Sí, por desgracia», pensó Victor. Ninguno de los junior podía amenazar de verdad la supremacía de Yuri, lo que era negativo para su desarrollo. Incluso Victor había tenido algunos rivales dignos de llamarse así, aunque solo fueran Georgi en los tiempos en los que todavía tenía algo de ambición y Chris más recientemente, que sería la mayor amenaza sobre el hielo cuando Victor se retirara.

Esperó en vano el escalofrío de terror que siempre le recorría de pensar en retirarse, lo cual lo deprimió aún más.

—¿Qué miras, Yuri? —preguntó, acercándose.

—¡Victor, no lo animes!

—A los idiotas que piensan que Katsuki es un peligro para ti —contestó Yuri con mirar a su entrenador—. ¡Yo soy tu única amenaza!

—¿Quién? —preguntó Victor, sorprendido.

Conocía muy bien a los patinadores que le pisaban los talones y ese no era uno de ellos.

—Yuuri Katsuki, el campeón japonés, el que te odia —dijo Yuri exasperado—. No sé ni cómo lo han seleccionado, ¡no tiene técnica! Ni me creo que tengamos el mismo nombre.

—¿Me odia? —se sorprendió Victor.

No era un ingenuo; sabía bien que, por raro que pareciera, no lo adoraba todo el mundo, pero había aceptado hacía tiempo que solo se trataba de los celosos y de sus examantes. Ningún patinador había tenido todavía la valentía de expresar su desprecio, aunque fuera por evitar que lo ridiculizaran.

—Pues sí, hay un artículo en internet donde dice que no te renuevas…

«Es verdad», pensó Victor haciendo una mueca para sus adentros. Katsuki era más observador que el resto del mundo del patinaje.

—No hay creerse todo lo que lees en internet, Yurochka —contestó, ausente.

—¡Y te ignoró descaradamente en Skate America!

—¿Cómo?

Con un suspiro, Yuri tecleó en el móvil y le enseñó un artículo que manipulaba hábilmente las palabras de Katsuki.

—Ni me acuerdo de haberlo visto —murmuró Victor, enarcando las cejas ante la foto.

—No me sorprende —comentó Yuri.

—Qué malo eres…

«Katsuki es bastante mono», pensó Victor mirando la foto, que se había hecho justo antes de su programa libre, «si obviamos las ojeras kilométricas que tiene bajo los ojos y su aspecto de animalillo pillado por los faros de un coche».

El artículo, y el que lo precedía, inventaba toda una historia de rivalidad a partir de una foto sin contexto, de un comentario inocente de Katsuki y de una respuesta despreocupada de Victor. Viendo la cantidad de veces que se había compartido el artículo, la historia había gustado.

—¡Victor! ¡Devuélveme el móvil!

—Vete a entrenar, Yuri —contestó Victor, buscando el artículo de Wikipedia de Katsuki—. Tu aterrizaje después del triple loop es patético.

—¡Que te den!

Victor se deslizó unos metros para alejarse del ruido.

—Ah, es alumno de Celestino… Mmm, carrera sólida, pero que acaba de empezar… Bueno, ya veremos.

Habiendo perdido el interés, Victor dejó el teléfono de Yuri en la valla y salió del hielo.

—¡Victor! ¡Mi móvil!

*

Al asunto se habría zanjado si no fuera porque ciertos medios, que parecían no tener nada mejor que hacer, seguían exprimiéndolo.

Victor ganó la copa de China con una facilidad insultante que no hizo más que reforzar su sensación de aburrimiento. Katsuki iba tercero tras su programa corto en el Trophée de France, cosa que Victor no había sabido si un periodista no hubiera ido a buscarlo justo después para preguntarle si consideraba al japonés un rival serio.

Victor podría haber acabado con el malentendido explicando que él y Katsuki no se conocían y que la historia era una invención total. Sin embargo, se aburría, y la idea de animar un poco a la gente, que parecía entusiasmada con la idea de una enemistad entre Victor y otro patinador, lo divertía.

Era una forma de sorprender. Hasta ahora, siempre había mostrado una total neutralidad respecto a todos sus contrincantes.

—Si Yuuri Katsuki consigue la medalla de oro en la final, me retiraré al final de la temporada —declaró sonriente.

Desde luego, el periodista se lo tomó como un reto. Por su parte, Victor se sorprendió de poder aguantar serio. Que se tratara de Katsuki, de Chris o de cualquier otro patinador joven con dientes de conejo. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer una vez dejara de competir. Oh, no le faltaban opciones: a varias empresas de patinaje les sobraría con una palabra suya para ofrecerle una pasta, muchos de sus patrocinadores querían que trabajara de modelo y un montón de cadenas de televisión le habían propuesto que se hiciera comentarista, por no hablar de los tres _reality shows_ sobre patinaje que se matarían por tenerlo de juez…

Pero nada le tentaba.

Estaba en la cumbre de su carrera; se sentía capaz de ganar todavía unas cuantas medallas de oro. Sin embargo, ni siquiera los juegos olímpicos lo motivaban.

—¡Makkachiiiin! —exclamón, abrazando a su perro con fuerza—. ¡Tu amo está en pleno drama!

Makkachin le lamió la barbilla. Victor se dejó caer sobre el sofá y encendió el portátil mientras su perro es acomodaba a sus pies. Una notificación le avisó de que el periodista ya había escrito su artículo. Victor sacudió la cabeza al leer la interpretación totalmente fantasiosa de su frase.

—Veré a Katsuki en la final —le dijo a Makkachin— ¡y nos reiremos mucho!

*

—Me odia —resopló Yuuri contra su taquilla.

No tendría que haber mirado las notificaciones antes de hacer el programa libre. Victor lo odiaba. No, peor que eso, Victor lo despreciaba.

Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia el techo borroso.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Celestino, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del vestuario—. Calienta, que casi te toca ya.

Yuuri empezó sus estiramientos con un pitido en los oídos. Esperó el momento en el que corazón se le desbocara o el tórax se le comprimiera o un zumbido le llenara la cabeza o el mundo, de repente, desapareciera tras un cristal, dejándole esa horrible sensación de que nada nunca iría bien.

Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

Victor se había fijado en él y lo había despreciado. No tenía nada que temer. No podía hacer otra cosa que patinar y mostrar que era digno de su atención, aunque fuera negativa.

Yuuri llegó a la pista con una sensación rara de serenidad.

—Enséñales lo que vales —le dijo Celestino.

Yuuri asintió brevemente con la cabeza, se colocó en la pista y cerró los ojos.

*

Katsuki se deslizó hasta le centro de la pista.

—Veamos lo que hace nuestro rival imaginario —dijo Victor mientras le rascaba las orejas a Makkachin, que suspiró con satisfacción.

Había llegado a casa justo a tiempo para engullir su cena, preparada calculando exactamente las calorías, antes de encender la tele. Los comentaristas dijeron el nombre del tema y las figuras previstas y se callaron el segundo en el que Katsuki empezó a moverse.

Victor se enderezó.

—Es el primer año que se clasifica, ¿no? —preguntó uno de los comentaristas.

—Sí —respondió el otro—. Su carrera despegó tarde y hasta ahora ha mostrado cierta cualidad de… ¡Ah!

—Chitón —ordenó Victor inútilmente.

Katsuki aterrizó de manera impecable tras su primer salto, encadenó a la perfección y…

—¡Que os calléis! —se enfadó Victor mientras los comentaristas retomaban su charla impertinente.

Makkachin gimió. Victor quitó el sonido.

—¿Lo escuchas? —le preguntó flojito a su perro.

Makkchin resopló.

— Yo también —contestó Victor de todas formas—. La música. Está en sus gestos.

Victor se sorprendió con una mueca cuando Yuuri falló un aterrizaje. Se mordió el pulgar mientras llegaban a la segunda parte y Katsuki encadenaba dos saltos como si no acabara de dar ya lo mejor de sí físicamente, sonrió ante la gracia de su Ina Bauer, y se dejó caer contra los cojines con el saludo final.

Ni siquiera esperó a saber la puntuación; se fue directamente a buscar la música con la que había patinado Yuuri para ver el vídeo con la canción en paralelo.

La volvió a ver otra vez. Después buscó el programa corto de Yuuri,

El programa corto no era tan bueno, tan intenso. En su programa libre, Yuuri era la representación perfecta de un alma rota, de un corazón al que habían pisoteado… «Ja, venga, voy a verlo otra vez»… ¿Eran lágrimas lo que recorría las mejillas de Victor? Se las secó. Sin embargo, a pesar de la flaqueza de su programa corto, Yuuri seguía teniendo aquella melodía en los gestos.

En las horas siguientes, Victor aprendió varias cosas:

  1. Yuuri solo se había llevado la plata en el Trophée de France, por detrás de un canadiense maleducado. ¡Una espantosa injusticia por parte de los jueces!
  2. Yuuri no existía, al menos abiertamente, en las redes sociales.
  3. Por suerte, su compañero de entrenamiento y de cuarto, el patinador tailandés Phichit Chulanont, parecía determinado a documentar toda su vida y, por extensión, la de Yuuri.
  4. En comparación con los de Victor, los fans de Yuuri parecían menos numerosos, pero extremadamente bien organizados.



Victor vio muchos vídeos de entrenamiento de Phichit, que grababa casi tanto a su amigo como a sí mismo, catalogando por reflejo las cualidades del tailandés y el peligro que sería en el futuro para Yuuri. Le costó no darle a me gusta a varios de ellos, pero no se contuvo y siguió a Phichit en Twitter e Instagram. Al final y al cabo, era un patinador de un rango muy respetable que, aunque no se había clasificado para la final del Grand Prix, estaba presente de todas formas en los campeonatos del mundo. No era raro que Victor lo siguiera.

Su vídeo favorito era uno de Yuuri y Phichit patinando con _Single Ladies_ ; mientras que Phichit lo daba todo, Yuuri bailaba solo por pura amistad y se habría sentido más cómodo a la deriva en un glaciar sobre el lago Baikal. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba el vídeo, se iba dejando llevar por su amigo, hasta se podía escuchar su risa en un momento, y sus giros eran…

Mmm.

Victor entró en un enlace que había compartido Phichit y se encontró con un post de Tumblr titulada DA BOOTY en la que un o una fan de Yuuri había recopilado una serie de imágenes de una calidad casi inquietante, todas dedicadas a la belleza calipigia del patinador.

Victor tuvo el post abierto más tiempo de lo que habría estado dispuesto a admitir.

A partir de ahí, se introdujo más profundamente en los meandros de la comunidad de fans de Yuuri. Como todos los fans, estaban un poco obsesionados, pero reinaba una atmosfera bastante agradable y entusiasta la tarde de la medalla de plata.

Aprendió también que no se le conocía vida amorosa comprobada (más allá de los numerosos fans que interpretaban libremente su relación con Phichit), que tenía un caniche marrón (¡Muy buena elección!), que su plato favorito era el _katsudon_ (una receta misteriosa de cerdo empanado que Victor iba a tener que probar tan pronto como fuera posible) y que parecía sufrir de ansiedad. Eso no lo había sacado de una entrevista, sino de varios análisis extremadamente agudos por parte de muchos miembros de la comunidad, ilustrados con ejemplos muy precisos y que se concluían sistemáticamente con una orden del tipo de «¡MI HIJO! ¡PROTEGED A MI HIJO PASE LO QUE PASE!». Victor comprendió bastante rápido que se trataba de una exclamación de afecto y no de que la madre de Yuuri tuviera como veinte pseudónimos.

Algunos estaban furiosos, como él, de que Yuuri no hubiera ganado la medalla de oro, pero la mayoría estaban sobre todo encantados de que hubiera llegado a la final del Grand Prix. Los pocos «¡Chúpate esa, Nikiforov!» se habían visto rechazados inmediatamente por el resto de la comunidad: la ola de nuevos «fans» que había llegado por su rabia irracional contra Victor había sido rechazada con vigor, al parecer. No se aceptaban los malos rollos, porque su Yuuri reunía en sí todo lo que bueno y adorable que había en este mundo de animales.

Victor también descubrió lo que probablemente fuera todo lo que había de los programes de Yuuri, que alguien había ordenado cronológicamente en un vídeo.

Llegó al final del vídeo y volvió a ver la parte del Trophée de France, para apreciar bien la delicada evolución.

A Yuuri le faltaba técnica, sí, sus saltos eran algo inciertos, pero ¡qué ritmo! ¡Qué gracia! ¡Qué derroche de emoción! No era de extrañar que hubiera llegado a ese nivel, porque recuperaba muchos puntos con la calidad artística. ¡Sería una maravilla sobre el hielo si desarrollara su técnica!

Makkachin gimió mientras Victor enderezaba la cabeza.

—Ay, sí, tienes razón. ¡Deberíamos habernos ido a dormir hace horas! Espera, un vídeo más…

*

—Victor me sigue en Instagram —dijo Phichit, sorprendido—. ¡Y Twitter!

Aquello terminó de despejar a Yuuri, que estaba en un estado de ensoñación desde su victoria del día anterior. Se enderezó en la cama del hotel.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Ayer por la noche…

«Inmediatamente después de la medalla de Yuuri», pensó Phichit enarcando las cejas. Yuuri se puso blanco como un fantasma.

—¡Borra _Single Ladies_! ¡Bórralo!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es el más popular! ¡Que no!

—Phichit, si lo ve, ¡mi muerte caerá sobre tu conciencia!

—No lo va a ver —prometió Phichit—. Tendría que buscarlo, y ¿tú ves a Victor Nikiforov rebuscando mi Instagram?

*

—¡Victor! ¡Es más de mediodía! —ladró Yakov— ¡No me cogías el teléfono! ¿Qué hacías?

—¡Dormir! —contestó Victor con entusiasmo, con ojeras kilométricas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Internet, Yakov, internet!

—Victor, ¿has bebido?

—¡No! —respondió Victor con _mucho_ entusiasmo.

Quitó los protectores de los patines y se deslizó por el hielo.

Su programa libre no estaba todavía a la altura de sus exigencias, pero se sentía diferente, como si pudiera patinarlo mejor.

Yuuri patinaba como si le hubieran roto el corazón; Victor como un hombre que temiera perder a su amante. Quizá podría representar el papel.

Victor cogió impulso para saltar.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras volvía al borde de la pista, Yakov lo miró con desconfianza.

—Ha sido tu mejor programa desde el año pasado —dijo—. Sí, incluso mejor que en las competiciones. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

— _Single ladies_ —contestó Victor—. Yakov, ¿sabes cuándo llega Celestino Cialdini a Sochi?

—No —dijo Yakov.

—¿Se lo puedes preguntar? ¿Y también el número de habitación de Yuuri Katsuki?

—No —dijo Yakov.

Sorprendido, Victor miró a su entrenador, que se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé de dónde sale este repentino interés por Katsuki, pero lo vas a olvidar inmediatamente y te vas a concentrar en la competición. Christophe es una buena opción para quitarte la medalla este año.

Indignado, Victor se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¡Yakov! ¿De verdad crees que descuidaría la competición?

—Sí.

—¡Ooooh!

—Katsuki no es una amenaza. Olvídalo.

Victor se sentía ofendido a nivel personal. Yuuri no era una amenaza porque todavía no le habían dado las herramientas. Victor respetaba mucho a Celestino, pero claramente este no había comprendido lo que necesitaba su alumno.

Victor miró a Yakov alejarse y se dio unos golpecitos en el mentón. Tenía que encontrar una forma de atraer la atención de Yuuri, pero sin perder la imagen de rivalidad que habían cultivado.

De forma sutil.

Mila pasó frente a él y Victor tuvo una idea brillante.

> _v.nikiforov acaba de publicar un vídeo_
> 
> **v.nikiforov** @phichit+chu ;) #danceoff #singleladies

*

El grito que soltó Phichit fue sobrenatural. Yuuri dejó inmediatamente de calentar.

—¡¿Phichit?!

—¡Victor! ¡Mila Babicheva! ¡Yuri Plisetski! ¡ _Single Ladies_! ¡VICTOR!

Phichit volvió a poner el vídeo.

Yuuri notó cómo se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

*

Victor miró satisfecho el número de veces que se había compartido el vídeo en todas las plataformas. Había tenido el efecto esperado. Nadie había dudado ni un momento de que estuviera dirigido a Yuuri. A Mila le había parecido divertido, aunque muy del 2009. Yuri lo perdonaría algún día por haberlo grabado bajo falsos pretextos.

Los periodistas estaban en el séptimo cielo.

Solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de Yuuri.

Le vibró el móvil.

> _Hoy 18:56_
> 
> **Chris** : No sé a qué juegas co n Yuuri y sé que parece inofensivo cuando no lo conoces, pero te estás arriesgando
> 
> **Yo:**???
> 
> **Chris:**  en Skate America le dije que parecía tenso y que podría necesitar ~clases particulares~ para relajarse
> 
> **Chris:** quería decir que me presentaba voluntario
> 
> **Chris:** para ~relajarlo~
> 
> **Yo:** te había entendido
> 
> **Chris:** Yuuri pensó que estaba insultando a su profesora de danza
> 
> **Chris:**  también te digo que si lo del patinaje no le sale bien, podría convertirse en _pole dancer_ sin ningún problema
> 
> **Chris:** esto me mantiene ocupado muchas noches~
> 
> **Chris:** Vik?
> 
> **Chris:** sigues ahí?
> 
> **Chris** : Viiiiiiiiiiiik
> 
> **Yo :** PHICHIT NO HA PUESTO ESE VÍDEO EN NINGÚN SITIO
> 
> **Chris:** no creo que esté online
> 
> **Chris:** … lo quieres? el vídeo?
> 
> **Yo** : no juegues con mi corazón chris
> 
> **Chris:** tu «corazón», claramente
> 
> **Yo:** qué quieres a cambio

*

«Christophe Giacometti es el mejor patinador actual», declaró Victor antes los reporteros en un tono completamente sereno. «Su sensualidad sobre el hielo es inimitable y es el único al que considero mi igual».

Yuri apagó la televisión y se giró hacia Victor.

—No sé por qué has vendido tu alma, pero espero que valiera la pena —dijo, asqueado.

Victor se apoyó le móvil contra la mejilla, embobado.

—Pues sí —contestó, suspirando de felicidad—. To-tal-men-te.

*

—¡Yuuuuuri!

Phichit le sacudió el hombro sin éxito. Yuuri estaba hecho una bolita en la cama, dándole la espalda. Phichit había conseguido quitarle la almohada y el edredón, pero su amigo se había transformado perfectamente en una esfera.

—¡No podemos no contestar! ¡Tenemos que hacer un vííííííídeo!

—No. Déjame morir en paz —declaró Yuuri. Era una mejora, comparado con el silencio de las últimas 24 horas.

—¡Tenemos que reaccionar! ¡He dicho que íbamos a hacerlo!

—Apáñatelas tú solo.

—¡Yuuri!

Phichit se dejó caer sobre Yuuri, evitó con destreza un codazo y aprovechó para placarlo y tumbarse sobre él cuan largo era.

Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada, que era más impresionante de lo que pensaba la gente, pero Phichit ya vivía con él desde hacía un año y había tenido la ocasión de ver todos sus estados de ánimo.

—Todo el mundo sabe que el vídeo era para ti —declaró, razonable—. No tendría sentido que tú no participaras. No querrás decepcionar a Victor, ¿no?

—Te odio.

—He hecho una lista de posibles coreografías. Te dejo elegir, pero, primero…

Phichit giró la cabeza, sacó el móvil e hizo como si le besara la mejilla antes de hacer la foto.

—Para los _shippers_ —declaró—. Bueno, la lista… por mi parte, voto _Lady Marmala_ …

Phichit se encontró en el suelo antes de acabar la frase.

— … _de_ , pero sospechaba que estarías en contra.

*

> _phichit+chu acaba de publicar una foto_
> 
> Phichit+chu #katsukiyuuri #bff #quémonos

Victor se llevó la mano al corazón, que tenía un ritmo peligrosamente irregular.

—Esto puede ser un problema —murmuró.

*

—Lo que me gustaría saber —dijo Celestino, socarrón— es cómo lo has convencido.

—Es como regatear —contestó Phichit sin dejar de grabar a Yuuri—. He empezado proponiendo lo menos probable, así que se ha quedado con algo que habría sido inaceptable si lo hubiera propuesto primero.

—Ya veo.

—Y se ha bebido un chupito de tequila.

Celestino suspiró.

—Sé que necesita relajarse, pero nos vamos a Sochi en dos días y quiero que se concentre en su programa. Tiene posibilidades de conseguir el bronce. Que este vídeo sea el último, Phichit. No es broma.

—Prometido, Ciao Ciao.

De todos modos, Yuuri no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente otra vez.

*

> _phichit+chu ha publicado un vídeo_
> 
> .@v.nikiforov ;) ;) ;) ;)
> 
> #katsukiyuuri #quécalor #hishipsdontlie

*

—¿Por qué estás tan rojo? —preguntó Yuri, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Enséñamelo!

Victor se apretó rápidamente la pantalla del móvil contra el pecho.

—Eres demasiado joven —declaró—. Sigue entrenando.

—¿Qué? ¡Enséñamelo!

—¡Victor!

Con el brazo en alto para evitar que Yuri le quitara el móvil, Victor se giró hacia Yakov y no pudo evitar el puño que se le clavó en la barriga.

—¡Au, Yuri!

—Yuri, al hielo. Victor, ¿se puede saber por qué me ha llamado Celestino para decirme que dejes de distraer a Katsuki?

—¿Lo distraigo? —preguntó Victor, encantado.

—¿Todavía con lo de Katsuki? —gimió Yuri.

Yakov los fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No quiero oír hablar de él hasta su programa corto! —vociferó—. ¿Crees de verdad que alterar a un patinador más débil que tú y en peor posición es digno de ti?

—No lo hago para alterarlo —protestó Victor.

—¡Vas a cumplir 27 años! ¡Su entrenador ha tenido que intervenir porque, cito textualmente, _no paras de tirarle de las coletitas_!

Yuri soltó una carcajada. Victor se cruzó de brazos y se contuvo con dignidad para no darle un pisotón. Yakov se pellizcó la nariz.

—¿Me prometes que vas a dejar a Yuuri Katsuki en paz?

—Sí —dijo Victor, con la boca pequeña.

Yakov suspiró profundamente y dirigió a Yuri a la pista. Victor miró la pantalla de su móvil e hizo todo lo que pudo por no volver a ver el vídeo en el que Yuuri demostraba estar al nivel de Shakira.

*

> _v.nikiforov ha comentado_ : "#ardiento #katsukiyuuri me han prohibido responder, pero acepto la derrota con admiración~ nos vemos en el #grandprix ♥ #romeoyjulieta"

—¿Romeo y Julieta? —susurró Phichit.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuuri, saliendo de la ducha.

Phichit se giró rápidamente, escondiendo la pantalla del teléfono.

—Victor le ha dado a me gusta al vídeo —dijo en tono excesivamente alegre.

Yuuri se dejó caer en la cama con un quejido. Phichit se sentó en el colchón y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Eso es bueno! ¡Ya ves que no te odia!

—Puede que sea peor —murmuró Yuuri bajo la almohada.

—Parece que a él ya no le dejan tampoco hacer vídeos…

«¡Romeo y Julieta!» comprendió Phichit. «¡Separados por sus entrenadores!»

¿Por qué nadie se acordaba de que esa historia acababa en sangre y lágrimas?

—Creo que es un alivio —admitió Yuuri—. No sé si habría sobrevivido ver a Victor bailar _Hips Don’t Lie_. _Single Ladies_ fue casi demasiado.

— Uh uh —contestó Phichit, ausente.

Llevaba un tiempo preguntándose cuál sería el objetivo de Victor. No parecía de su estilo el intentar desestabilizar a un contrincante y nadie consideraba a Yuuri una amenaza seria, aunque fuera un error por su parte.

Campeón o no, Victor no tenía intención de hacerle daño a Yuuri o, si no, Phichit haría que se arrepintiera de haberle puesto los ojos encima a su amigo.

—Aaaah —dijo en voz alta—, ¡ojalá pudiera ir a Sochi contigo! ¡Pero veré la competición! ¡Y te apoyaré en la distancia!

Yuuri giró la cabeza hacia Phichit y le dedicó una sonrisa adorable.

—Gracias.

_Clic_ , hizo el teléfono de Phichit.

—¡Phichit!

—¡El resto del mundo tiene que saber lo adorable que eres!

*

> _phichit+chu ha publicado una foto_
> 
> **phichit+chu**  Buena suerte #katsukiyuuri ♥ #bff #finaldelgrandprix

*

Victor cumplió su promesa durante unas diez horas, el tiempo que pasó hasta que vio la nueva foto de Yuuri que había colgado Phichit. Era culpa de la sonrisa de Yuuri, de su mirada, de la almohada sobre la cabeza. Era culpa de Phichit, que se le daban demasiado bien las fotos.

No se le podía reprochar nada a Victor.

Si Yuuri era de naturaleza ansiosa, tenía que saber que Victor no lo había querido desestabilizar. Era importante. Para su relación. De patinadores. No podían empezar con un malentendido.

 

> _Hoy 17:42_
> 
> **Yo:** tienes el teléfono de Yuuri
> 
> **Yo:** o su email
> 
> **Yo:** Chriiiiiis
> 
> **Chris** : puede~

*

 

> **Victor Nikiforov**  @v.nikiforov - 20m
> 
> De todos los finalistas @christophe.gc es el que tiene el mejor culo #sochi
> 
> **Victor Nikiforov**  @v.nikiforov - 5m
> 
> Con la excepción de este: katsukatsukatsuki.tumblr.com/post/145962/dat-booty
> 
> **Chris Giacometti**  @christophe.gc – 3m
> 
> @v.nikiforov  _eso es trampa!!!!!!_
> 
> **Victor Nikiforov**  @v.nikiforov - 1m
> 
> @christophe.gc  :-*

 

**yuuri-deserves-the-gold**  [ha rebloggeado]  **katsukatsukatsuki**

_OMG VICTOR NIKIFOROV HA TWITTEADO EL ENLACE A MI POST DEL CULO DE YUURI_

_QUÉ CÓMO AAAAAHHH_

_NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO PERO ES ALGO MÁGICO_

#Victor nikiforov #yuuri katsuki #los shippeo #me la sopla #ot3 con phichit????? #con chris??? #OT4!!!

 


	2. Programa libre

Yuuri bostezó y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento. Celestino se había ido a buscar un café mientras esperaban que empezara el embarque. Tenían 20 horas de viaje por delante, con dos escalas, y Yuuri esperaba conseguir dormirse en el avión a pesar de los nervios.

La final se acercaba peligrosamente y, con ella, la angustia de no estar a la altura. Era claramente el más flojo de los seis finalistas y la gente no paraba de hablar de él como un una «joven promesa», pero, a su edad, hacía tiempo que no era una “joven promesa”, uno simplemente intentaba mantenerse a flote.

Y además estaba Viktor. El extraño comportamiento de su ídolo de la infancia lo desestabilizada, y no sabía qué le diría si… cuando se cruzaran en Sochi.

¿Podría Yuuri conseguir evitar que lo vieran? ¿Que nadie notara que estaba ahí? A lo mejor Viktor solo estaba buscando algo con lo que distraerse y Yuuri había resultado estar a mano.

—Ugh —gruñó antes de pasar los dedos por debajo de las gafas para frotarse los ojos, lo que obviamente le ensució el cristal para nada. Suspiró y lo limpió con un pañuelito mientras le vibraba el móvil.

Debía de ser Phichit, a punto de irse a clase.

Pero el mensaje de WhatsApp era de un número desconocido.

> **810-1** : Yuuri! Dónde estás? Cuándo llegas a Sochi??
> 
> **810-1** : Soy Viktor

Yuuri notó cómo el pánico lo invadía inmediatamente. ¿Viktor? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

> **Yo** : Qué Viktor?
> 
> **810-1** : Yo! Viktor!

—¿Qué? —dijo Yuuri en voz alta.

> **Yo** : Qué?
> 
> **810-1** : Que soy Viktor!

El alivio dio paso de golpe a un estallido de ira.

> **Yo** : No sé quién eres, pero no me hace gracia esto!
> 
> **810-1** : no, no, que soy yo de verdad!
> 
> **810-1** : Chris me ha dado tu número
> 
> **810-1** : vale, eso tampoco es que sea muy tranquilizador
> 
> **810-1** : espera

 Yuuri puso los ojos como platos y apretó el móvil con más fuerza. No, no podía ser Viktor, no de verdad. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, precisamente de Chris…

> **810-1** : ta-chan!

Apareció una foto en la pantalla. Viktor, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, rodeando a su perro con un brazo y sujetando un folio en el que ponía la fecha del día y «Soy yo de verdad ♥». Yuuri contuvo el aliento. Podía ser un montaje. No debía de ser difícil de hacer.

Sí, era un montaje.

> **Yo** : Puedes subir una foto mientras escribes?
> 
> **Yo** : El tiempo que hace en San Petersburgo?
> 
> **810-1** : qué te ha hecho tan desconfiado?! Un momento…

Pasó un minuto que pareció durar una eternidad hasta que recibió una primera foto de Viktor mostrando un boli, una segunda en la que apoyaba el boli sobre el papel y una última en la que se veía el folio en el que ponía «-2, nublado pero sin nieve».

> **810-1** : he tenido que mirar la temperatura en internet ;)

Yuuri se cubrió la cara con la bufanda y apretó los labios hasta controlar el sonido hiperagudo que le vibraba en la garganta. Volvió a bajar la bufanda, inspiró varias veces y tecleó con dedos temblorosos:

> **Yo** : mañana después de las 11, estoy en el aeropuerto en Detroit

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual Yuuri guardó el número con un extraño sentimiento de terror y de júbilo.

> **Viktor** : me había olvidado de mi pregunta! Vas a viajar muchas horas y vas a tener apenas 24h para adaptarte, pobre yuuri
> 
> **Viktor** : yo no llego hasta mañana por la tarde, no te voy a ver antes del programa corto :( no estamos en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento :(

¿Por qué —se preguntó Yuuri con cierta histeria— le hablaba Viktor Nikiforov como si fueran amigos?

> **Viktor** : habrá que encontrar un momento para hablar, aparte de por vídeo o por citas de periodistas totalmente equivocados ;)

Yuuri notaba cómo le ardían las mejillas.

> **Viktor** : Aunque soy muy fan de tus vídeos ♥

—Ay, Dios —chilló Yuuri, porque tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma. Una viajera cercana lo miró enarcando una ceja.

 _Vale_ , contestó simplemente.

«Menos mal», pensó nervioso, «que esta conversación está pasando por mensaje». Viktor no tenía ni idea del estado en el que se encontraba Yuuri ni de su incoherencia, ni de que su vocabulario hablado se reducía a «um». Pero, al mismo tiempo, no tenía ni idea de cómo mostrarse lo suficientemente interesante para que Viktor siguiera hablándole.

> **Viktor** : :D :D :D
> 
> **Viktor** : Parece que adoras el _katsudon_ , es verdad?

—Qué —dijo Yuuri.

¿De dónde había sacado eso Viktor? ¿Quién le daba toda esa información? ¿Phichit? Le envió un mensaje rápido a su amigo para preguntarle si le había dicho a Viktor que su plato preferido era el _katsudon_ , y recibió inmediatamente un «No????? Por qué???? Qué pasa????».

 _Sí_ , le contestó Yuuri a Viktor. _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Después, a Phichit _: Tiene mi número de teléfono! Se lo ha dado Chris!!!!_

> **Viktor** : es un secreto~ ;) Nunca lo he probado, pero he encontrado un sitio en Sochi donde lo preparan y podríamos ir juntos a probarlo, pero no sé si estará bueno

Yuuri volvió a esconderse en la bufanda. «Respira», pensó. «Respira».

Luego respondió _LO SE_ al _selfie_ con los ojos muy abiertos de Phichit y a Viktor: _de todos modos, nada está tan bueno como el de mi madre, así que, si no puedo hacerlo yo mismo, tengo que contentarme con lo que encuentro_.

Perfecto; una respuesta clara, larga, coordinada, con cierto sentido.

> **Viktor:** Oooooh, tendrás que prepararlo para mí **♥**

Yuuri entró en pánico.

> **Yo** : Solo puedo comerlo después de las victorias
> 
> **Viktor** : Qué :O Por qué :O
> 
> **Yo** : Está demasiado rico y gano peso fácilmente, así que esa es mi recompensa
> 
> **Viktor** : Compartiré el mío contigo ;)
> 
> **Viktor** : Te llevarás una Viktor-ia :D

Yuuri rompió a reír, se tapó la mano con la boca y se empezó a ahogar de la risa.

—¿Yuuri?

Dejó caer el móvil, pero lo cogió justo a tiempo y se lo apretó contra el corazón, que le latía con fuerza.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Celestino con las cejas enarcadas.

—Eh, ¡sí, sí!

—Dile a Phichit que preste atención en clase en vez de enviarte tonterías.

—¡Sí, sí!

Se colocó de modo que Celestino no pudiera verle pantalla y sonrió como un idiota mientras leía el último mensaje de Viktor. Respondió con un emoticono con el pulgar hacia arriba, evaluó su grado de estrés y, antes siquiera de tener tiempo de pensarlo, agregó:

_Vamos a embarcar. Tengo que apagar el móvil._

Era una mentira terrible, pero necesitaba digerir los últimos diez minutos. Necesitaba respirar.

> **Viktor** : Buen viaje ♥

Yuuri puso el móvil en modo avión e intentó recuperar la calma.

Mientras aterrizaban en París apenas ocho horas más tarde, Yuuri había recuperado más o menos su sangre fría. Debía de haber leído su conversación con Viktor una buena veintena de veces para asegurarse de que no lo había soñado.

Después de unos estiramientos para recuperarse de esa primera parte del viaje, se conectó al wifi del aeropuerto mientras esperaba su avión a Moscú, la segunda escala antes de llegar a Sochi.

> **Viktor** : toma, una foto de Makkachin para el largo viaje
> 
> **Viktor** : y de Makkachin y yo
> 
> **Viktor** : acuérdate de estirar si tienes una escala
> 
> **Viktor** : lo que me recuerda que en tu programa corto puedes encadenar tu triple axel después de la serie de toe loops, la secuencia que los separa es inútil y se nota en tus pasos, tienes impulso suficiente para encadenarlo y se ve tu frustración por no hacerlo, mejor pon los pasos después del axel
> 
> **Viktor** : cuando te sale bien, tu recepción tiene una gracia divina ♥

A esto le siguieron una serie de afiladas críticas que habrían destruido toda la confianza de Yuuri si no fuera porque Viktor le repetía siempre «te he visto hacerlo en un vídeo, si te sale en los entrenamientos lo puedes hacer en competición» y si no fuera porque, por cada comentario negativo, Viktor le daba un consejo concreto y, sobre todo… extrañamente alcanzable.

> **Viktor** : Es frustrante, me gustaría enseñarte lo que quiero decir, y ni siquiera podré en el entrenamiento, aaaah… lástima, lo volveremos a hablar antes del mundial.
> 
> **Viktor** : ¡Te espero en el podio!

Yuuri cerró los ojos. ¿Cuántos de sus vídeos había visto Viktor? «¿Por qué?» se preguntó una vocecilla en el fondo de su corazón. Pero, por una vez, era una felicidad frágil, prudente, que ganaba, que le hacía esbozar una sonrisa, que le sonrojaba las mejillas.

Inspiró suavemente antes de contestar: _Celestino dice que tengo posibilidades de conseguir la medalla de bronce._

> **Viktor** : ¿Bronce? ¡No, no no!

Yuuri notó cómo se le paraba el corazón.

> **Viktor** : ¡Tienes que apuntar al oro!

Tras un instante de incomprensión, Yuuri recuperó la sonrisa y miró al cielo.

 _Incluso si consigo la máxima puntuación artística y técnica_ , respondió, lo que por supuesto era imposible, _los puntos totales que se esperan por mis saltos no serían suficientes_.

El «para ganarte» estaba implícito. No podía aunque Viktor fallara más de un salto, lo que era poco probable.

Más valiente, añadió: _Y entonces tendrías que retirarte, y yo no quiero eso._

Yuuri esperó la respuesta con un nudo en la garganta.

> **Viktor** : :D :D :D :D :D :D
> 
> **Viktor** : ¿Por qué?

Quizá porque Viktor no había intentado justificar lo que le había dicho a los periodistas, como si no hubiera tenido nada negativo (y puede que en su cabeza no lo tuviera), Yuuri contestó sin dudar: _Porque ya no te volvería a ver patinar._

> **Viktor** : y si te prometo patinar para ti cuando quisieras, vas a intentar quitarme el oro, ~Yuuri~ ♥?

Eso no solucionaba el problema de los puntos, pero daba igual. Los dos sabían bien que el oro no estaba al alcance de Yuuri.

Lo que Yuuri no sabía era la motivación de Viktor, cómo Yuuri había llamado su atención, si Viktor simplemente necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse de la competición… fuera lo que fuera, siempre tendría esas conversaciones, ese instante mágico en el que Viktor le había hablado de igual a igual, lo había animado y había flirteado (¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Puede ser? ¿¿Sí??) con Yuuri.

Yuuri se mordió el labio al contestar: _Trato hecho_.

*

Celestino le lanzó una mirada tan asesina que Viktor retrocedió tres pasos antes de encogerse de hombros e ir él solo en busca de Yuuri. No sabía muy bien qué le reprochaba Celestino; el programa corto de su alumno había sido el mejor de toda su temporada gracias a los consejos de Viktor. Si Yuuri no iba más que el cuarto por ahora, era solo porque dicho programa no explotaba lo suficiente sus puntos fuertes, como si ni Celestino ni Yuuri se hubieran atrevido a ser más ambiciosos.

Sobrepasaba lo suficiente a Mickey en puntos como para poder mantener su posición después del programa libre, que estaba mucho mejor, y estaba lo bastante cerca del canadiense cuyo nombre y cuya música Viktor no conseguía recodar para que el bronce estuviera fácilmente a su alcance. Pero no era suficiente para Viktor. Aunque fuera inaccesible, Yuuri debería soñar con el primer puesto, no el tercero.

Viktor había esperado verlo ese día, antes del programa libre, pero Yuuri no le respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes, aunque habían estado en contacto desde el comienzo del viaje de Yuuri. Habían hablado de comida, de sus perros, del _onsen_ de los padres de Yuuri, donde Viktor se había prometido a sí mismo ir de vacaciones, del sitio preferido de Viktor en San Petersburgo (la pista de hielo al aire libre, el paseo al lado del mar), de cientos de detalles que entonces habían tenido toda la importancia. Había hecho que Yuuri admitiera que su programa preferido de Viktor era el de su último campeonato del mundo junior; entonces Viktor se había lamentado no haber conseguido impresionarlo desde entonces. Yuuri se había apresurado a enumerar todas las actuaciones en las que Viktor había estado excepcional, antes de avergonzarse y cortar de golpe toda la comunicación durante _al menos media hora_ , la más larga de la vida de Viktor.

Se habían cruzado de lejos el día de entrenamiento. Viktor le había escrito un mensaje: _Quieres jugar a un juego?_

 _¿Cuál?_ le había respondido Yuuri.

_Pelea de amantes._

_¿Qué?_

Viktor lo había mirado a los ojos antes de girar la cabeza, desdeñoso. Yuuri debía de haberlo entendido, porque cuando se encontraron cara a cara poco tiempo después, había pasado de largo sin siquiera mirarlo. Viktor se había dado cuenta entonces de que en ese momento podrían haberse hablado, que podría haber visto el rostro de Yuuri animarse, que podría haberlo hecho sonrojar y sonreír, que podría haberlo tocado. El juego había perdido todo su interés. Había mirado a Yuuri alejarse. Menos de diez minutos más tarde, su móvil lo había avisado de que su foto con pinta melancólica había terminado en Tumblr, donde estaba en paralelo con la de Skate America.

La noche anterior, su conversación de WhatsApp se había visto postpuesta por sus respectivas obligaciones, pero Viktor había enviado diez líneas de corazones al terminar el programa corto de Yuuri y, en cuanto Viktor había acabado el suyo, Yuuri le había dedicado una brillante sonrisa a su salida del Kiss and Cry.

Se habían deseado buenas noches.

Pero Yuuri llevaba sin contestarle desde esa mañana, Viktor no lo había  visto ni una sola vez, Chris tampoco lo había visto y Celestino tenía a Viktor en la lista negra desde su llegada a Sochi.

Había tenido que enviarle un mensaje privado a Phichit.

El primer patinador no tardaría en empezar; Yuuri debería estar calentando en algún sitio. Viktor recorrió la pista, evitó a Yakov y después a Yuri, que había ganado oro en el campeonato junior y no se cansaba de recordárselo. Puso su cara más determinada para que nadie lo parara y se dirigió a la zona de los vestuarios.

Fue al girar en un pasillo cuando por fin lo vi. Yuuri no estaba calentando; estaba sentado en un banco, con los hombros caídos, pálido mirando hacia delante con aspecto desbastado. Viktor notó cómo se le paraba el corazón.

—¿Yuuri?

Yuuri giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Viktor corrió la distancia que los separaba. A Yuuri le temblaban los labios cuando Viktor se le puso delante.

—Yuuri, ¿qué te pasa?

De repente empezaron a caerle lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Vicchan —susurró con voz quebrada.

Entonces se abrazó a la cintura de Viktor, apretó la cara contra su estómago y empezó a sollozar de manera desgarradora.

Viktor entró en pánico. Quiso ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, pero se detuvo. Luego reanudó su gesto y finalmente le abrazó el cuello.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, ¿qué pasa, Yuuri?

 Yuuri contestó algo ininteligible contra su estómago, mientras que Viktor, de mala gana, se separaba suavemente para arrodillarse en el suelo y mirar a Yuuri a la cara. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Yuuri lo miró sin verlo.

—Mi perro se ha muerto —repitió.

Viktor tomó aire profundamente y después abrazó a Yuuri con tanta fuerza que se cayó. Acabaron en el suelo, abrazados.

—Oh, Yuuri. Cielo, tesoro, lo siento —le murmuró Viktor en la oreja.

Yuuri volvió a sollozar. A su vez, Viktor notó las lágrimas aparecerle en los ojos. La idea de perder a Makkachin le resultaba insoportable, el sufrimiento de Yuuri intolerable. Le acarició la espalda, el pelo, hasta que dejaron de temblarle los ojos y se calmaron sus sollozos. Se quedaron allí sin moverse, sin hablar, durante una eternidad. Después un movimiento llamó la atención de Viktor. Levantó los ojos y vio a Celestino inmóvil en el pasillo. Se había parado al verlos. Viktor abrazó a Yuuri con más fuerza. Los ojos de Celestino se suavizaron, asintió brevemente y luego puso el dedo en su reloj.

El tiempo se acababa.

Vikto le comunicó por señas que lo había entendido. Esperó a que Celestino se alejara antes de murmurar:

—Yuuri, ángel, mírame.

Yuuri levantó inmediatamente la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero secos, los rasgos marcados pero tranquilos.

—Tienes que calentar —dijo Viktor—. Tienes que ganar una medalla. Hazlo por tu perro. Hazlo por ti. Hazlo por mí.

Le cogió las manos a Yuuri y se las apretó. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Baila para nosotros.

Yuuri cerró los párpados, escondió la cara en el cuello de Viktor un segundo y luego se apoyó sobre sus hombros para levantarse.

Viktor lo ayudó a hacer sus ejercicios en silencio hasta que fue la hora. Entonces le pasó el brazo por la cintura y lo llevó a la pista. Antes de dejarlo con Celestino, le dio un largo beso en la frente. Yuuri le agarró la chaqueta y dio un paso atrás cuando Viktor lo soltó.

—Mírame —dijo con voz ronca, sus primeras palabras desde el ataque de lágrimas.

—Siempre —le prometió Viktor.

Yuuri asintió. Se acercó a Celestino, que le dedicó una breve sonrisa a Viktor. Este volvió junto a Yakov y a Yuri a regañadientes.

Yakov gruñó sin hacer ningún comentario, pero Yuri no sabía quedarse callado.

—¿A qué juegas, con Katsuki? No necesitas ese tipo de publicidad, y menos con un patinador de segunda ca…

Viktor lo cogió por detrás y le tapó la mano con la boca.

—Chitón —le dijo al oído mientras Yuuri se retorcía furiosamente.

Lo soltó en el momento en que Yuuri tomó posición en la pista. A pesar de su irreverencia, Yuri no iba a interferir en el programa de otro patinador.

La música comenzó, Yuuri levantó la vista y Viktor sonrió.

*

—¡Y tenemos un récord personal para Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Está que no para esta temporada! ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

—La secuencia que ha empezado con el Biellmann ha sido una hazaña de flexibilidad y, con esta puntuación, ahora mismo se coloca en primera posición, muy por delante de Michele Crispino. Pero todavía quedan Jean-Jacques Leroy, Christophe Giacometti y, por supuesto, Viktor Nikiforov…

—Hablando del tema, ¿podemos poner la cámara lenta de…? Sí, eso es. No lo hemos soñado. ¡Antes de ir a calentar, Nikiforov le ha lanzado un beso a Katsuki!

—Y todo el mundo lo ha visto acompañar a Katsuki a la pista… ¡Yo diría que los rumores de tensión son infundados!

—Ah, aquí viene Jean-Jacques Leroy, que está a punto de ejecutar su programa… El patinador canadiense ha…

*

Antes de salir a la pista, Viktor miró a su alrededor. Yuuri había regresado. Estaba al borde de la pista, con las manos en los bolsillos del chándal. Viktor, que se había aislado para calentar, no había visto su reacción cuando se anunció la puntuación del canadiense, y luego la de Chris. Ninguno de los dos había destronado a Yuuri, asegurándole la medalla de plata.

Se había vuelto a poner las gafas. Viktor cambió ligeramente su postura inicial para mirarlo, extendió la mano en su dirección y luego se puso en posición.

Las primeras notas de _Stay Close To Me_ llenaron el aire.

*

En el Kiss and Cry, Yakov le lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

—Nunca tendría nada que reprocharte —declaró en tono sombrío—si te esforzaras así siempre.

Viktor sonrió con aire sereno y la puntuación apareció en la pantalla ante los chillidos histéricos de los espectadores.

—¡Ah! ¡Un récord personal! —exclamó.

—Y un nuevo récord del mundo —refunfuñó Yakov.

—Podrías parecer algo más contento —comentó Viktor alegremente.

—Bah.

Se hizo un momento de silencio antes de que Yakov preguntara con tono brusco:

—¿Va a hacer falta que le proponga a Celestino que me confíe a Katsuki?

—No —contestó Viktor—. Me lo matarías por accidente. No. La temporada solo acaba de empezar. Déjame hablar con él.

*

Yuuri se sentía exhausto. Todavía no podía creer que tuviera la medalla de plata. Era una victoria agridulce, enturbiada por la muerte de Vicchan, que aún lo desgarraba, enturbiada por el recuerdo de los brazos de Viktor rodeándolo. Sintió que se sonrojaba, y entonces alguien lo agarró del culo.

—¡Chris!

—Te he subestimado —declaró este sin dejar de toquetearlo—. ¡No volverá a pasar!

—Chris —dijo Viktor con voz plana uniéndose a ellos.

Cogió a Yuuri del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Yuuri se dejó hacer y se apoyó contra Viktor, que lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Ah —dijo Chris—. Eso explica muchas cosas.

Yuuri esperaba parecer menos un tomate de lo que se sentía. No sabía todavía cómo había llamado la atención de Viktor y tenía la impresión de que los últimos días habían sido irreales. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido con los pies tan en la tierra.

—Felicidades —le murmuró Viktor en la oreja. Yuuri se estremeció.

—Este ha sido. Mi preferido. De todos tus programas —dijo en el mismo tono.

—Ha sido para ti —contestó Viktor.

Chris se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué queréis que JJ y yo hagamos contra esto? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

La música cambió y el comentarista parecía emocionado.

—Nos va a llamar —tradujo Viktor.

Su nombre resonó el primero. Soltó a Yuuri diciendo «Hasta luego» y salió a saludar a la pista antes de subirse al podio. Los espectadores estaban desatados.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Chris—. ¿No crees que ya era lo suficientemente fuere? ¿Me puedes hacer lo mismo?

La llamada del comentarista permitió que Yuuri no contestara. Se sentía avergonzado y eufórico a la vez, saludando al público antes de dirigirse al podio. Viktor le tendió la mano; Yuuri la cogió sin dudar y su corazón se embaló cuando Viktor le dio un beso en los dedos. Al subir al podio, Yuuri tuvo la impresión de que los gritos de los espectadores eran todavía más fuertes, pero podría ser que le pitaban los oídos. Viktor no lo había soltado; le apretó la mano con más firmeza e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Llamaron a Christophe, que no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña pirueta antes de unirse a ellos. Era como si todo sucediera en un sueño. El momento más significativo no fue ni siquiera cuando el presidente de la ISU le otorgó la medalla, felicitándolo, sino cuando Viktor le soltó la mano para recibir el oro. Yuuri sintió inmediatamente su falta y se la volvió a coger tan pronto como el presidente se acercó a Chris. La sonrisa de Viktor era deslumbrante.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, Yuuri se encontró en la sala de conferencias con los periodistas. Respondió a sus preguntas en modo automático: sí, su temporada había empezado bien; sí, tenía la intención de continuar con este impulso; sí, estaría en el campeonato nacional de Japón a finales de diciembre…

—Has intercambiado unas palabras con Viktor antes del programa libre —comentó uno de los periodistas—. ¿Qué os habéis dicho?

—Ah, le dije que me mirara —contestó Yuuri, que comenzaba a llegar a la etapa de fatiga.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Y ...? —preguntó el periodista.

—Y lo miré —dijo Viktor con calma.

Chris hizo un comentario que desvió la atención. Poco después, Celestino se unió a él para decirle que era libre, que podía ir a cenar y acostarse.

Yuuri no tenía hambre. Solo quería una cosa: refugiarse en su habitación, digerir el día, lejos de todos. Ante ese pensamiento, saltó y se volvió hacia Viktor. La necesidad de quedarse con él era casi tan fuerte como la necesidad de desaparecer bajo la manta.

Viktor le sonrió y se acercó, lo justo para apretarle la mano.

—Ve a descansar —le dijo—. Mañana a mediodía, te llevaré a comer _katsudon_ antes de la gala de clausura.

Yuuri no sabía ni qué cara estaba poniendo, pero Viktor lo abrazó de pronto.

—¡Aaaaah, no me tientes! ¡Vete!

—Para eso tendrás que soltarme —señaló Yuuri.

Viktor suspiró y lo soltó.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando te levantes —le dijo con una sonrisilla—. Buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Buenas noches, Viktor…

Se habrían quedado mirándose algunos minutos más si Celestino no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de llevar a Yuuri hacia el pasillo.

—Vas a tener que contarme de qué va esta historia con Nikiforov —dijo.

Yuuri estaba demasiado cansado para explicarle que ni él mismo lo sabía.

En cuanto llegaron por fin a la habitación del hotel, Celestino le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Sea lo que sea, estoy orgulloso de ti, Yuuri.

Yuuri entro tambaleándose en la habitación y apenas tuvo fuerzas para desvestirse antes de colapsar.

*

Viktor se coló por la puertecilla trasera de su hotel, en la que estaba casi seguro de que no habría fans esperando. Llevaba un sombrero que le tapaba hasta los ojos, gafas de sol y una bufanda que le llegaba hasta la nariz. Tenía la pinta más rara del mundo, pero era mejor que lo parara la policía que los fans; la policía tardaría menos. De normal, Viktor se habría hecho tantas fotos y habría firmado tantos autógrafos como le pidieran, sin problemas, pero hoy solo tenía tiempo para Yuuri.

Miró la hora en el móvil y abrió la última foto de Makkachin que la cuidadora le había enviado. Viktor la había llamado tan pronto como había podido; después de lo que le había pasado al perro de Yuuri, necesitaba noticias frescas del suyo. Había recibido una serie de fotos que lo habían tranquilizado, pero todavía estaba ansioso por abrazar a Makkachin.

Volvió a mirar la hora; Yuuri llegaba un poco tarde. Había recibido un mensaje por la mañana, un simple «Me he despertado», y después se habían organizado para quedar para comer.

 _El_ katsudon _no es una buena idea, es demasiado pesado,_ había escrito Yuuri. _Todavía tenemos la gala, y me arriesgo a pasar más tiempo en el hielo que sobre los patines._

«¡Qué razonable!» se sorprendió Viktor antes de recibir el siguiente mensaje.

>   **Yuuri** **♥** : ¿Y si me quitan la medalla?

Viktor se había reído.

> **Yo** : no serías el primero en tener una gala catastrófica, pasa cuando descargas la tensión, la gente lo entendería

De todas formas, habían decidido comer algo más ligero que no fuera a hacer gritar a sus respectivos nutricionistas. Lo importante para Viktor era que estuvieran los dos juntos.

La puerta chirrió a su espalda. Se giró. Yuuri asomaba la cabeza por la apertura con pinta de estar perdido. Al ver a Viktor, se sobresaltó violentamente y retrocedió.

—¡Soy yo, soy yo! —exclamó Viktor. Se bajó la bufanda y se quitó las gafas.

—¡Ah! —dijo Yuuri.

Llevaba un a chaqueta que parecía abrigada, pero eso era todo.

—Yuuri, no puedes quedarte así, ¡todo el mundo te va a reconocer enseguida!

Yuuri lo miró como si no lo entendiera. Viktor se desenrolló la bufanda sin preocuparse por el frío que se le clavaba en las mejillas y se la puso alrededor del cuello a Yuuri.

—¡Además vas a pasar frío!

—El collar me protege —dijo Yuuri con la voz amortiguada por la bufanda. Se la bajó un poco—. No estoy acostumbrado a que me reconozcan cuando no estoy en Hatetsu, y allí solo después del campeonato de Japón.

—Acabas de ganar la medalla de plata en el Grand Prix de la ISU y estamos en Sochi. Te vas a tener que acostumbrar.

Viktor lo cogió de la mano, lamentando que el frío los obligara a llevar guantes. Yuuri entrelazó sus dedos con los de Viktor inmediatamente, lo que hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la cara en la bufanda. Viktor pensó que le quedaba especialmente bien. Puede que fuera porque era suya y porque protegía a Yuuri.

—Mejor —contestó Yuuri con un tono que de hecho quería decir «No va bien, pero no quiero imponerte mi tristeza».

Viktor esperaba que cambiara, que pronto Yuuri supiera confiar en él sin dudar.

—Lo siento por lo de ayer —continuó Yuuri, avergonzado—. No debería…

—¡No, no, no! Si hubiera sido Makkachin… —Viktor se estremeció—. No sé ni si habría podido patinar, y menos así de bien. Fuiste muy valiente.

—Fue gracias a ti —dijo Yuuri, todavía escondiendo la cara.

Viktor se preguntó si podía olerlo, en la bufanda, si lo reconfortaba.

—Se llamaba… ¿Bichan? ¿Era eso? —preguntó, dudoso, acordándose del nombre que Yuuri había dicho el día anterior.

Se hizo el silencio antes de que Yuuri contestara, sin mirarlo:

—Cuando era pequeño, le supliqué a mis padres que me compraran un perro. Quería un caniche marrón. —Cogió aire y añadió—: Como el tuyo.

—Oh —dijo Viktor.

Sentía una presión en el pecho de repente: era demasiado pequeño para cantidad de emociones que se le acumulaban.

—Lo llamé Viktor. Vicchan.

Viktor tenía la sensación de que le iba a explotar el corazón. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía que habían llamado a su animal/hijo/planta en su honor, pero era la primera vez que le hacía tan feliz.

—Es raro, lo sé —dijo Yuuri, que separó los dedos como para soltarle la mano, como si estuviera… ¿avergonzado? Viktor la apretó con más fuerza.

 —¡Para nada! —afirmó con fervor—. Estoy…

Tendría que consultar a un cardiólogo, por lo menos. No era para nada normal que el corazón se le embalara así todo el tiempo.

—… increíblemente halagado —terminó.

 Yuuri le lanzó una mirada de reojo, sonrió y luego se volvió a entristecer.

—Con las competiciones una detrás de otras y los exámenes de la universidad, ni siquiera voy a poder volver a casa para honrarlo.

—Pero vas a ir pronto a Japón para el campeonato nacional.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, sombrío, lo que inmediatamente hizo que Viktor quisiera abrazarlo. Le apretó la mano.

—Sí, pero es en Sapporo, casi en la otra punta. Y será la temporada turística, por lo que ni siquiera podrá venir nadie a verme…

— Oooh.

Viktor había cortado los lazos con su familia hacía tanto tiempo que se le olvidaba que los demás a menudo sufrían por la separación de sus padres. Viktor no se arrepentía de nada en ese aspecto, no sentía que le faltara nada. Uno de sus antiguos amantes le había preguntado de qué estaba hecho su corazón. Viktor había dejado que la pregunta lo atormentara más de lo que debería.

Al mirar a Yuuri se dijo que, estuviera hecho de lo que estuviera hecho, había encontrado a su dueño.

Deambularon lentamente, en silencio. Viktor eligió el camino largo. Si Yuuri se dio cuenta de que estaban tardando bastante en llegar al restaurante, no dijo nada.

—El campeonato de Japón —dijo Viktor de repente—termina el 25 de diciembre, ¿no?

—Sí…

Yuuri lo miró, un poco incrédulo. No pasaba nada: acabaría por entender que cada instante de su vida era importante. Desde luego que Viktor sabía cuándo iba a ser su siguiente competición.

—También es mi cumpleaños —canturreó.

—Sí…

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría?

Yuuri inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y allí Viktor vio con placer un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—¿Una medalla de oro?

—¡Síííí!

Viktor levantó las manos juntas hacia el cielo.

—También será el campeonato de Rusia. Después las intercambiamos.

—¿Quieres que nos cambiemos las medallas? —repitió Yuuri, incrédulo.

—¡Es romántico!

Yuuri se puso escarlata de golpe. Viktor no se cansaba de verlo.

—¡Y es para motivarte! —continuó—. No querrás darme otra cosa que no sea una medalla de oro, ¿no?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Después yo tengo el campeonato de Europa y tú el Cuatro Continentes… ¡Ah! No tengo ninguna de las competiciones menores antes del mundial, no parece justo…

Yakov se lo había prohibido para evitar lesiones. Después de todo, Viktor tenía un pie en la tumba en lo referente a su carrera de patinaje.

—… ¡así que podría ir a verte al Cuatro Continentes!

Yuuri paró de golpe.

Viktor no se dio cuenta de inmediato. Agarrado como estaba a su mano, se sorprendió al descubrir que un objeto inmutable tiraba de él. Casi tropezó, pero logró recuperarse y se volvió hacia Yuuri.

Yuuri se miraba los pies.

—¿Yuuri?

Yuuri tomó aire, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y se puso recto. Levantó la cabeza. Viktor tenía la impresión de que le temblaba la mano, aunque su mirada mostraba determinación.

—Viktor, no… no me malinterpretes… estoy muy contento de… de que vayas a estar ahí. Pero no lo entiendo —dijo antes de repetir con voz perdida—: No entiendo tu repentino interés en mí.

Viktor se quedó parado, luego se llevó la mano de Yuuri a los labios, lamentando nuevamente la presencia de sus guantes.

—Oh, Yuuri…

No era tan repentino, si uno miraba su historial de Internet. Pero para Yuuri debía haber salido de la nada…

—Vi tu programa libre en el Trophée de France.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Yuuru, volviendo a sonrojarse—. Ah, eh. Uh…

Viktor levantó las cejas, pero Yuuri sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada —murmuró.

Sí, había algo, pero Viktor ya preguntaría luego.

—Fue como escuchar con los ojos —continuó—. Cuando te mueves, incluso sin el sonido, se escucha la música.

Yuuri lo miraba, estupefacto. Viktor no pudo evitar agregar con un guiño:

—Y después, el vídeo del _pole-dancing_ fue decisivo…

Yuuri lanzó un grito de horror, se tapó brutalmente la boca con las manos y se dio la vuelta. Viktor lo agarró riéndose y lo apretó contra sí. Yuuri se dejó abrazar, lo que era todavía más delicioso ahora que Viktor sabía que era más que capaz de no dejarse hacer.

—Chris me las va a pagar —murmuró Yuuri contra el hombro de Viktor, que se volvió a reír.

—Yuuri —dijo, serio.

Yuuri levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—Hace veinte años que patino. Los últimos años… ha perdido un poco, no, mucho, su sabor. Tú has resucitado mi alegría.

Yuuri lo miró como si Viktor fuera el que le había dado sentido a su vida, en vez de ser al revés. De repente, se abrazaron con más fuerza, y de repente, sus caras estaban muy cerca y… Viktor se chocó con las gafas de Yuuri y se apartó sorprendido.

—Um —dijo Yuuri.

Viktor rompió a reír y puso los dedos en las patillas de las gafas.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. Viktor se las quitó suavemente, para no arriesgarse a hacerle daño, luego le dio un beso en la frente, un beso en la nariz, un beso en los labios.

*

Llegaron tarde al restaurante, donde el camarero miró a Viktor con la mirada perturbada que tenían algunos fans cuando se encontraban con él. Viktor se llevó un dedo a los labios con un guiño. El camarero adoptó la expresión determinada de alguien que lo protegería hasta la muerte.

Viktor y Yuuri descubrieron que comer dándose la mano no era fácil, pero la alterativa era soltarse, y de ninguna manera. Lo convirtieron en una especie de competición. Yuuri era más hábil que Viktor y le aseguró además que, si tuviera palillos, no habría quedado ninguna duda sobre su victoria. Viktor esperaba verlo con tanta confianza en la pista.

Tuvieron que volver a toda prisa, arriesgándose a llegar tarde a la gala, perdiendo el tiempo besándose en la puerta trasera del hotel. Yuuri tenía los ojos brillantes, la respiración acelerada y las mejillas rojas cuando Viktor por fin consiguió dejarlo marchar; una tortura.

Compartirlo con los demás por la tarde fue irritante, sobre todo porque debían contener sus muestras de afecto. Su decoro, ya cuestionable, casi se derrumbó cuando Yuuri patinó su programa libre en la gala: algo había cambiado, la gravedad ya no tenía control sobre él. Eufórico, Viktor se dijo a sí mismo que, si Yuuri hubiera patinado así el día anterior, habría ganado el oro; los jueces no podrían haberlo puntuado de otra manera, con técnica o sin ella.

El banquete fue otra forma de tortura: la necesidad de hablar de la lluvia y del tiempo mientras les quedaban tan pocas horas de estar juntos. Yuuri y Viktor no se separaron. Entrelazaban las manos en cuanto Yakov y Celestino les daban la espalda. El Yuri pequeño (que había gritado a muerte la primera vez que Viktor lo había llamado así, lo cual no había hecho más que animar a Viktor a seguir haciéndolo) emitió sonidos de disgusto cuando los sorprendió. No era que estuvieran engañando a nadie: los periodistas deportivos menos serios ya habían diseccionado sus acciones en los últimos seis meses para descubrir un romance oculto. Pero había algo delicioso en hacer como si lo suyo fuera un secreto bien guardado.

—Me estáis estresando —les dijo Chris finalmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Está bien, habéis estado aquí el tiempo suficiente. Largaos.

Yuuri se fue primero. El corazón de Viktor se rompió al acordarse de que, pronto, tendría que verlo partir más lejos, más tiempo.

—Algún día me vas a tener que contar todo —comentó Chris—. Hasta yo tengo la sensación de haberme perdido varios capítulos. Y si alguna vez lo convences de intentar un trío, alguna noche…

Viktor se volvió hacia Chris y sonrió.

—Estoy de broma —dijo Chris, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Viktor y Yuuri habían decidido dejar pasar diez minutos entre sus respectivas salidas, pero Viktor no aguantó ni cinco. Encontró a Yuuri no lejos de la entrada de la pista, como habían acordado, y le cogió la mano enseguida.

Yuuri contempló el edificio olímpico con cierta envidia.

—¿Cómo debe ser, patinar aquí cuando no hay nadie…? —dijo con tono nostálgico. Después, añadió a modo de explicación—: En Hatetsu, siempre me dejaban entrenar después de cerrar.

Viktor nunca había sentido la necesidad real de usar _deliberadamente_ su título no oficial de Zar de todas las pistas de hielo de Rusia; de todas formas, las cosas generalmente se hacían sin que él tuviera que pedir nada.

Pero se trataba de una emergencia.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el palacio deportivo de invierno Iceberg estaba abierto para ellos. Yuuri, que hasta ese momento se moría de la vergüenza, se dejó seducir por la titilante extensión que se le presentaba en un silencio absoluto. Salió a la pista. Se rio cuando Viktor lo cogió por la cintura, se soltó con ternura y huyó patinando hacia atrás, con una mirada que decía «Ven a buscarme».

Esta noche, solo intercambiaron besos. Sin embargo, Viktor se sintió como si hubiera hecho el amor por primera vez.

 

 


	3. Kiss and Cry

Yuri cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejo caer la bolsa.

—¡Yuuyi! —gritó Phichit con alegría—. ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

Yuuri lo miró con una mirada borrosa. Phichit se quedó parado antes de saltar hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Yuuri se apretó contra él y dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante lo que le parecía una eternidad.

—Estoy muy contento, Phichit –consiguió decir contra el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que todo va a colapsar?

Phichit no le respondió, pero le acarició la espalda hasta que el agotamiento ocupó el lugar de la angustia.

*

> [Foto: Yuuri dormido en la cama, Phichit tumbado a su lado]
> 
> #phichit+chu #bff #campeón #jetlag #dormilón #katsukiyuuri
> 
> v-nikiforov ha comentado: la bella durmiente♥

*

Yuuri había esperado que el interés de Viktor disminuyera poco a poco, pero no había llegado a pasar. Se llamaban todas las tardes por videoconferencia y siempre conseguían sacar algún tema de conversación. Viktor le hablaba de su rutina en San Petersburgo, las escapadas del pequeño Yuri y las orejas humeantes de Yakov Feltman; le enseñaba a Makkachin y le juraba que, cuando se conocieran, su perro lo reconocería.

Estaba preparando las vacaciones para después del campeonato del mundo; quería ir a Hatetsu a probar el _katsudon_ de la madre de Yuuri.

Le había pedido a Phichit que grabara más en serio los entrenamientos de Yuuri y todos los días enviaba correos detallados con comentarios críticos que a veces eran una copia de los de Celestino, y otras metían el dedo en cosas que Yuuri nunca había considerado.

Aun así, Yuuri siempre necesitaba una buena hora para recuperarse del correo electrónico.

El 25 de diciembre por la mañana, Viktor le envió un mensaje: _Te estoy mirando. Solo piensa en mí._

Yuuri consiguió el oro.

(El joven patinador que se llevó la plata se había puesto a llorar, pero, extrañamente, había sido de alegría de que Yuuri lo hubiera vencido. Yuuri no entendía muy bien todo esto).

Esa tarde, utilizó por primera vez el Instagram que Phichit le había obligado a crearse antes de irse.

Su corazón incierto nunca se había sentido así de fuerte.

 

> [Imagen de [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina): Yuuri sujetando la medalla de oro]
> 
> **katsuki-yuuri**  Feliz cumpleaños, @v-nikiforov.

*

El renacimiento de Viktor no duró. Sin Yuuri a su lado, sus programas volvían a parecerle sin sabor. Bailaba como una muñeca mecánica, perfecta pero sin calidez, y lo peor es que nadie o casi nadie se daba cuenta.

—Perfecto —le dijo Mila después del campeonato de Rusia, donde Viktor había conseguido el oro con un terrible sentimiento de rutina—. Pero…

—¿Pero? –-preguntó Viktor.

—Pero —contestó ella simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

«Pero si continúo así» pensó Viktor, «el año que viene bajaré uno, dos, tres puestos. Por pura pereza».

—Había un algo mejor en la final del Grand Prix —admitió Yuuri enarcando la ceja levemente—. Pero no sé el qué.

—Que tú estabas allí —dijo Viktor.

—Habla en serio –-dijo Yuuri, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Hablo muy en serio».

El campeonato del Europa fue igual. Viktor habría jurado que el público se aburría, aunque los vídeos le mostraban lo contrario.

Llegó a Osaka, donde tendría lugar el Cuatro Continentes, 24 horas antes que Yuuri, con la más absoluta discreción. Quería darle una sorpresa, así que nadie podía saber dónde se encontraba. Le había enviado un mensaje a Yakov antes de salir y había ignorado felizmente las respuestas furiosas que lo esperaban al aterrizar. El pequeño Yuri no había tardado mucho en meterse tampoco, con toda la rabia de la que era capaz.

En el aeropuerto, se sentó mirando las llegadas y esperó dando golpecitos con el pie por la impaciencia. A su lado, una mujer con el pelo largo le lanzaba miraditas de sospecha. Viktor se subió la bufanda un poco más y comprobó que las gafas oscuras le taparan bien. Debido al Cuatro Continentes, los fans del patinaje estaban muy concentrados en Osaka. Se había quedado encerrado en su hotel al lado del aeropuerto para evitar el riesgo de ser reconocido.

Los primeros pasajeros aparecieron por fin. Viktor se levantó de golpe para acercarse a la salida. Notó que la mujer hacía lo mismo.

Primero vio a Celestino, después a Phichit y a Yuuri a su lado.

—¡Yuuri! -–gritó a la vez que la desconocida del pelo largo.

Se miraron, estupefactos, antes de que ella exclamara:

—¡Ah! ¡Viktor Nikiforov!

—¡¿Viktor?! ¡¿Minako-sensei?! —gritó Yuuri al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah! —se entusiasmó Viktor—. ¡ _Pole dancing_!

Por suerte para Viktor, Yuuri se alegraba demasiado de verlo como para quedarse demasiado tiempo enfadado.

*

Viktor consiguió el oro en el campeonato del mundo, para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie. Era deprimente, pero no es como si fuera a perder a propósito. Chris no llegó a superar la barrera psicológica necesaria para destronarlo y Yuuri siguió fallando a nivel técnico.

Viktor no quería perder por aburrimiento o deficiencia física. Quería perder porque lo habían vencido, en todos los niveles. Quería poder ceder su corona sin arrepentirse. Pero no tenía fe de esperar a que el pequeño Yuri cumpliera varios años antes de alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

—¿Qué tiene pensado para la siguiente temporada? —preguntó un periodista en la conferencia de prensa.

«Ugh» pensó Viktor antes de sonreír con aire malicioso.

—¡Es una sorpresa! –-dijo.

El propio Yuuri lo miró con curiosidad, impaciente; era horrible.

Mientras los periodistas se concentraban en Chris y Yuuri, Viktor dejó que su espíritu vagara.

En unas pocas horas, él y Yuuri volverían a estar solos un tiempo determinado antes de volver a separarse. Cierto, el final de la temporada había llegado por fin y habían previsto encontrarse en el _onsen_ de los padres de Yuuri dos semanas a principios de abril; pero eso todavía no había llegado y Viktor ya temía el momento en que se tuvieran que separar.

¿Cómo era posible echar tanto de menos a alguien con quien había pasado tan poco tiempo físicamente?

La idea de que Yuuri fuera a San Petersburgo lo atraía cada vez más y solo la convicción de que Yakov no era el tipo de entrenador que Yuuri necesitaba evitaba que lo propusiera. Celestino tampoco le convenía. Puede que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda antes, pero estaba claro que había algo en lo que se equivocaba últimamente. Se notaba además en los vídeos de los entrenamientos: era sutil, pero Celestino era más eficaz con Phichit que con Yuuri. Viktor no sabía qué hacer con esa información, era frustrante.

—El Sr. Nikiforov está lleno de elogios para usted —dijo un periodista—. ¿Cómo es ser tan aclamado por un campeón de ese calibre?

«Menuda idiotez de pregunta», pensó Viktor. Encima, condescendiente para su Yuuri, que ya tenía varias medallas de oro.

Yuuri soltó una risilla avergonzada.

—En verdad, Viktor critica todos mis programas —contestó—. Es como si tuviera un segundo entrenador.

«¡Oh!» se dijo Viktor.

Se enderezó, de repente lleno de calma absoluta.

_Oh._

(fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Los comentarios y los kudos son amor (tanto para mí, como para [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp), que escribió el fic original.


End file.
